falloutpenandpaperfandomcom-20200213-history
Doc Mitchell
Statistics Introduction If Players are Dehydrated "My god, you folks look dried out. Let old Doc Mitchell get you some water and we'll discuss when I get back." Doc Mitchell comes back with plenty of bottled purified water and hands it out. Everyone may put their hydration counter to zero and lower their hunger counter by 200. Doc Mitchell sits down alongside you guys. "What can the old Doc do you for?" If Players are at Normal Condition "Howdy. I'm Doc Mitchell. What can I do for y'all?" Leave the First Time "Oh yea, wait just a minute. Notice y'all came from a vault. Well, I came from a vault myself, thought I'd give you this gizmo. It's a radio receiver. It came off my Pipboy when I broke it. Doesn't do me any good nowadays." If the players haven't met Sunny Smiles yet: "Doc Mitchell pulls you back one more time. You should talk to Sunny Smiles before you leave town. She can help you learn to fend for yourself in the desert. She'll likely be at the saloon." Services Healing "Okay, okay. Why don't you relax a second? Get your breathing. Let's see what the damage is." *Crippled Limb - 50 Caps *Healing - 30 Caps *Radiation Poisoning - 40 Caps *Heal Addiction / Poison - 30 Caps "Oh that won't be a problem, old Doc Mitchell will have you patched up in no time." Doc brings you to the back and heals you. "Alright, come with me. I'll see it you get to the exit." Barter Tell Me Abouts Vault 15 "Disaster of a place. It was overcrowded and nobody was able to communicate. As soon as the vault door opened, most of its citizens turned to pillaging to survive, but Goodsprings was founded by those who still believe in civil ways." Need Help? / Cure for Nightstalker's Poison '"Ah, yes. Our brahmin and bighorners are dying every day to the Nightstalker poison. It would be helpful if you could return to me with some Nightstalker tails -- that's where the poison is located. And, uh, don't be too shakin' by them. I don't know how exactly they were created, but those things are definitely unnatural, not the work of radiation or mutations. They have the body of coyotes, but the head and tail of a cobra. They're located in the Nightstalker Den, just outside of town. While there, try and find a way to stop those things from spawning." Quest-Related Help with the Goodsprings Militia '"Seems like everywhere I go, its always the same. Folks never seem to just leave each other alone. I'm not good in a fight with my bum leg, but I could offer some medical supplies. How can I be so sure I'm putting it into good hands?" Medicine 35 The players may attempt to provide medical knowledge or medical expertise to convince Doc Mitchell to give them some supplies. Success "Well, my supplies are scarce, but you seem like a medical expert, so I'll give you what I can spare." Doc Mitchell hands over three Stimpaks to the party. Failure "Sorry, but I don't feel right giving y'all my meds." Persuasion, Diplomacy 25 If Doc Mitchell gives the player three stimpaks, they can try and persuade him to give them two additional stimpaks. They have it do it in a single attempt. Success "I suppose you are right. There are five of you after all. Here's two more stimpaks for your troubles." Doc Mitchell hands over two Stimpaks to the party." Failure "Now, don't get so greedy. We're a small town ourselves." Doc Mitchell seems very stern to not hand over anymore supplies. Cure for Nightstalker Poison "You got it? Great! Here's some free samples of the antivenom for taking the time to help us out." Doc Mitchell hands over two samples of Antivenom. Additionally, the players gain 50 XP, 30 Karma, and your reputation in Goodsprings increased. The doctor also hands over a recipe on how to make Antivenom yourself. To make Antivenom, you need a Nightstalker's tail and two poison glands from Radscorpions." Category:Characters